


the end script

by Nobodystentacle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodystentacle/pseuds/Nobodystentacle
Summary: a very dark possible end to sanders sides
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	the end script

**Author's Note:**

> seriously not a nice thing read only if you wanna be very very sad

INT. Thomas's house. _video begins with no intro_

Thomas walks into frame wearing Virgil's old hoodie

Thomas

( _monotone_ ):hey guys gals and non binary pals.

Thomas (CONT'D)

( _slightly more enthusiastically_ ): fuck this!

Thomas summons Virgil. Virgil comes in and acknowledges Thomas.

Thomas:

Virgil, you're right.

Virgil makes a confused face

Virgil:

what?

Thomas:

life is to much

Virgil remains confused for a few seconds, then understands and with a full chorus of anxiety responds to Thomas.

Virgil:

WHAT?!

Remus pops up in Roman's corner. Remus is frowning and his head is hanging low. Virgil then summons Logan and Patton. Logan comes in and is missing his glasses, Patton no longer has his hoodie tied around his neck.

Virgil

( _with chorus_ ): CODE BLACK

This causes a panic among the Sides.Patton screeches, Logan has panic flash in his eyes.

Logan:

Thomas, we need to think this through

Thomas:

whats the point?

Patton begins crying lightly

Patton:

kiddo please!

Virgil

( _with doubled voice_ ): what about your friends and family?

Roman pops up beside his brother looking bruised and beaten

Logan:

Thomas call Joan right now

Thomas looks at the phone in his hand

Virgil

( _with doubled voice_ ): its 3am!

Virgil appears to be struggling with himself. Janus pops up next to Virgil looking livid

Janus:

YOU FUCKING CALL JOAN RIGHT THIS MINUTE!

Janus turns to Virgil

Janus:

I will silence you if you have no helpful input

Virgil:

I cant help it!

Roman:

Call your mom

Patton:

Go to Joan's house

Remus:

Call Joan and tell them exactly what you plan to do

Thomas looks to his phone again and drops it to the ground

Logan:

Pick up the phone!

Thomas:

No.

Virgil:

Think of how much suffering you'll

cause everyone if you do this!

Remus:

You'll go to hell

Logan:

Thomas you need to let someone in your life help you

Patton:

We care so much about you, Thomas!

Killing someone, even yourself is wrong

Logan:

Your unique contributions will

no longer be spread into the world

Roman:

ARE YOU REALLY READY TO STOP

CREATING NEW THINGS?!

Thomas:

I wont have to worry about that

Roman:

what about all the adventures your yet to have.

The boys you haven't met yet. Your soulmates out there

and you'll be taking away there happiness

Virgil begins to fade

Virgil:

Whats happening??

Virgil looks at himself as he becomes more transparent

Remus:

You'll be worm food.

Logan:

This is not good. Thomas is loosing

his sense of fear!

Cut to Patton trying to reach toward Virgil. Logan begins looking more frazzled.

Janus:

How do we fix this?

Janus motions to the vague impression of Virgil

Logan:

Thomas on average at-least ten people are

adversely affected by every suicide, but we all

know yours would affect thousands. Does that

not fill you with dread?

Thomas:

Bye Virgil, i don't need you any more.

Virgil disappears completely

Roman:

Thomas you have so much to give

Remus:

what will be your legacy be if you end it now?

Thomas contemplates for a moment

Thomas:

nothing.

Roman:

It requires more strength to live then to die.

Don't you wanna be someones hero by living?

Logan:

Roman is correct its a much more amiable

task to out live this then it is to give in.

Roman begins to fade. Remus looks to roman and starts panicking.

Logan:

Thomas you are destroying yourself.

You need to stop and think!

Janus:

Thomas we are all telling you the truth,

you need to listen to Logan

Janus (CONT'D)

( _clearly lying_ ): its going to be OK

Logan: Thomas please pick up your phone!

Patton

( _crying_ ): don't you wanna be a dad someday?

Patton begins to fade. Camera cuts to Remus standing alone.

Janus:

Thomas cut yourself.

Logan:

What?

Remus:

Cut yourself.

Logan:

That is completely illogical.

Janus:

It's better then dying.

Thomas:

Janus, your job is done

Janus looks down to see cuts all along his arms. Janus begins to fade

Logan:

Thomas, Janus is who you need the

most right now

Remus:

Go scream at Joan. They would love it.

Logan:

Thomas you are in crisis!

You need to get outside help! Thomas please

tell someone, anyone what is happening!

Logan begins to fade

Remus:

Thomas you cant get rid of logic!

Cuts to Logan gone

Remus:

Thomas, no!

Remus(CONT'D):

go to Joan's house and convince them

to do it with you.

Remus

( _in increasing panic_ ) : i cant be the only one left Thomas!

Remus: you'll never get to try yogurt soda.

Don't you wanna try it? I bet its disgusting

Remus is desperate, trying their best to change Thomas' mind.

Remus:

Kill me instead!

Remus(CONT'D):

If you kill me then you wont wanna do it anymore!

Thomas looks to Remus

Thomas: you ether die a hero or live long

enough to see your self become the villain.

Thomas walks off screen

_video ends_

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> and also the ending is ambiguious so you can decide if he does it or not


End file.
